


The Deadly Sins

by Micah_Eagle1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Sad Backstories, Seven Deadly Sins, Techno is strong and independent and he dont need no man, We're All Friends Here, Will add more tags when needed, basically all the characters are sins, because ao3 sucks and its hard to navigate sometimes, but not really, chapter one is self explanatory, clay is a horny asshole sometimes, clay is the sin of lust, dont crucify me, i havent used this site in forever, if you find this then congratulations, most of the tags i want wont show up, pls read i need food, screeching our lungs out, this has lots of ships, this is technically a test run, will add warnings when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Eagle1/pseuds/Micah_Eagle1
Summary: Co-written and published by BlingBlon and Micah.{Will have shipping, don't like don't read}{Has A6d in it, DONT bring hate or you will get a hard block.}Five of the deadliest sins have been sent to the mortal world to find the missing two sins.In search of Envy and Gluttony, the group sets out into the city to find them.Having the power to smell pure souls and tainted souls, the five sins will soon come face to face with the purest souls to exist, and they have to make them commit a sin.{there isn't much of a description cause we didn't decide on one but the first couple of chapters are self explanatory and explain everything}{Ships:F1nnster/A6dSkephaloKarlnap (sapnap and Karl Jacobs)DreamnotfoundTechnoblade is a big single Pringle and he prefers it like that.}{REAL NAMES WILL BE USED.}{No nsfw besides blood, there is a bit of angst and mentions of death, abuse, torture, so on, but not until later chapters.}(MAY BE CROSS PUBLISHED TO WATTPAD)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104





	1. <SINFUL>

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy a dumpster fire that isnt complete. 
> 
> WARNING  
> THIS IS A TEST RUN OF THE STORY. 
> 
> WE MAY KEEP IT UP AND POST THE WHOLE STORY HERE WHEN IT IS DONE. 
> 
> chapter one do be kinda long though whoops.

Chapter 1 <> SINFUL

The cool wind blew heavily on the sin’s backs as they turned to face the city. It was bright, loud, and cheerful. 

Everything the sin’s weren’t used to. 

You see, they reside in the deep depths of hell. 

In this place, the putrid smell of burning bodies hung in the air and filled the lungs of the residents who live there. The seemingly never fading stench was something they simply had grown accustomed to over time.

But what are they doing here? Somewhere they haven’t seen in hundreds of years. Somewhere they were unfamiliar with. 

Well it all started one hour earlier.

  
  


~1 hour earlier~ 

  
  
  


“ **_You all are going to be sent to the mortal world._ **” 

  
  


“hhHHHUuHHh?!” Three of the four sins, who were conscious and present in the room, roared in confusion. As per usual the last sin, Sloth, was too drowsy, practically sleeping right there, to react to his lord's words. 

**“Someone wake Zakir up.”** The higher being sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated by the lazy sin, who was supposed to be listening instead of doing what he does best, sleeping. 

Dave, having committed himself as the sin of Wrath, and already a violent man in nature, rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath of air in annoyance, before digging his long, sharp claws into Zak’s thick raven hair, tugging upwards, with no remorse or mercy, until he had the smaller suspended in the air. He slowly and carefully placed the short sin on his feet, letting his hand fall from its place on the boys head and back to his side. 

“I’m so sleepy...” A fatigued voice whined, as the smaller male who spoke, felt his legs grow shakier, his knees threatening to give out from under him, as he grew more tired.

“Shit someone catch him before he-!” Another sin called out loudly, but it was too late. 

The sound of the impact reverberated around the dark surrounding before anybody could fully react, a light tremor shaking through the throne room before going quiet. A sizable dent was now in the floor directly under each of his knees, the sin named Zakir, Zak for short, rubbed both eyes with the sleeves of his light blue hoodie. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly and looking around slowly to try and get his bearings, he slowly registered where he was. 

“What…? Why am I here? What happened?” He groaned frustratedly, his exhaustion taking over and making him want to go back to sleep as he spoke. 

“Look what you did Dave! Why’d you put him on his feet?!” The Prideful sin shouted, annoyance very apparent in his tone as his eyes burned into the Sin of Wrath.

“Don’t blame this on me, Vincent. He fell.” The Wrath Sin snapped back, turning his head to now face his confused friend who was kneeling on the floor. He glared at him in a hateful manner, giving the younger sin a light kick before speaking. “Don’t you dare go back to sleep, you lazy bastard. Our lord is speaking.” 

The Lord the sins have spoken of, the one who is referred to as ‘Satan’ by mortals, rolled his eyes. Sighing in an irritated manner, a stream of hot air escaping his mouth as he did so. 

“ **I called you all here for an important…assignment, a mission if you will, and I’m sending you all to the mortal world to do this.”** The larger being sat atop his throne, ever frustrated and stressed as always when it came to this group.

Placing his rough hands on his hips, the sin of Pride, Vincent, rolled his eyes from his friends' antics and turned his attention back to his lord. 

“Like what? I have got things to do later, so it better not interfere.” He sassed before crossing his arms and giving the lord a look that said he wasn’t pleased by this at all. 

Clay stayed silent and listened to the whole affair from the side. He was genuinely intrigued with the mortal world, having not been there for centuries, and he really wanted to see the new sights, and buildings the mortals had conjured up in the time he’s been gone. 

He had long grown tired of the same, boring, people he screwed around with in his circle of lust, his sin made him long for new bodies to get his hands on, and new bodies to claim and burn through like wildfire. The thought of being able to touch a mortal body, especially as a sin, made him bite his lip and blush like a virgin. He missed the days when having a lot sex was interesting, but maybe with this mission being in the mortal world he could get a little action and fulfill his desires while he’s there, it’s not like anybody would know. 

**“Clayton. I know what you are thinking, and I am warning you that this is not that kind of mission. So don’t you dare continue to think about it.”** The lord spoke loudly and firmly, his eyes gazing down upon the lustful sin, a small glare in his eyes.

“HUH?” Clay exclaimed in surprise, being snapped out of his dirty imagination, to notice everyone in the room was staring at him. Even the ever lazy Zak was staring slightly, though he was squinting his eyes to try and focus a bit more. The bright blush on his cheeks had disappeared as all of the color in his face drained, and the sweat that had been slowly dripping from his forehead from his previous thoughts grew cold and started to come down harder. 

“You’re sweating again Clay. We all know what that means.” The prideful sin teased as he watched his friend get busted for being nasty again. Not sure really of what he was thinking, but whatever it was got him exposed and it was hilarious to witness.

“It’s just hot in here~” Clay tried to recover his own dignity by returning the tease, but with an uncomfortable look on his face, it more than outweighed his flirty nature, so in the end it was just a sad attempt at covering up the fact that he was having thoughts that pertained to his sin in front of their lord. 

“It’s hell.” Dave said pointedly as he looked at the lustful sin, having grown tired of hearing the two talk.

“Anyway, What were you saying, my lord~?” Clay purred softly as he tried to look innocent, ironic considering he participates in harems and sleeps with everything that moves, and he’s in hell. 

**“Like I was saying, I need two more sin’s in this world. One must be of ENVY and the other of GLUTTONY. Although these two are required, if you find more pure souls to turn to sin’s then go off. I don’t care. Am I clear?”** The lord explained the mission quickly, since he had the attention of all five of his sins, and knowing it wouldn’t last long enough, he had to explain as fast as possible. 

  
  


“Yes our Lordship.” They all respond in unison, a sort of excitement glinting in their eyes as they give the lord a low bow, giving him respect for the mission and because of his position. 

**“Good. You have phones already to contact each other. I will send Vincent a message giving the address of where you will be staying during this mission. Now go.”** The lord was pleased that his four sins understood the task and listened to him speak. 

The sins turned and made their way out of the lords throne room to head off to the portal to start their mission. 

Then Clay remembered something.

“Oh! One more thing my lordship~!” Clay stopped walking, spinning back around on his heels to look up at the higher being a mischievous glint in his eyes as a devious smirk grew on his face. “Correct me if I am wrong my lord, but from what I understand, as long as we finish the main objective, we can **_do_ **…whatever we desire while we are there~?” Clay hummed, tapping his index finger against his bottom lip, which was being nibbled on lightly between his teeth, his desire evident.

“ **I don’t care. Just get my two sin’s.”** The lord sighed, his good mood ruined by the lustful sin. 

“You’re the boss~!” Clay shouted as he turned to head off to the portal with his friends. 

A loud string of “Wait’s” and “Stop’s” came before the sins could leave their lord. Every person who was present had snapped their heads toward the sudden noise, and they saw a sin of Greed sprinting at full speed, barrelling his way toward the other sins. The sin in question had stopped abruptly in his path, looking up at the lord, and shouting. “AND WHAT ABOUT ME?!” 

Hello’s and hug’s were offered to the friend by the four other’s.

“ **And about about you? I didn’t invite you to this mission for a reason. You and I both know this, nick.”**

Nick, the Greed sin, waved his hand off to his lord “You’re wrong, I’m not gonna stay in the mortal world! I’m a changed man!” He smiled, turning to his friends and pulling them off to the portals before he could be stopped. 

The lord rubbed his eyes tiredly, all of his energy being sucked away as he watched the group leave his presence. 

**“Why did I think that this was a good idea…?”** The higher being groaned to himself, and set a message to Vincent’s phone, giving the address and details.

Meanwhile, the sins had gone through the portal to start their mission, then everything went black. 

When each opened their eyes, they could feel their souls trapped in their chests, like it was an entirely separate entity from them. 

“Looks like the lord gave us our souls back for this mission, but why does everything else...hurt?” The greedy sin groaned as they all laid on a hard floor on their backs, staring as some kind of ceiling. 

Dave tried to move his arms, but found it extremely difficult to do so. 

“Fucking…” he groaned as an ache shot through him, it was unusual and made him feel uncomfortable. 

Vincent sighed frustratedly, feeling his lungs inflate with cold air made it worse, the clean air wasn’t what he was used to. 

Clay took a second to assess his body, being a sin of lust he basically specialized in bodies and muscles, and after a quick assessment he found his aches slowly fading after a few moments. When he didn’t feel like he was held down by the lords thumb, he sat upright, slowly and with extreme difficulty, but sat upright nonetheless. 

He slowly leaned over and pinched Zak’s arm, the lazy sin having been sleeping right beside the lustful sin.

Zak was sleeping peacefully, when pain shot through his arm and made everything in him tense up and react. 

“H-Hey! What was that for? I’m just trying to sleep!” He complained as he rolled himself over painfully and tried to return to sleeping. 

Clay hummed and muttered an apology, moving a hand to his chest and pressing down gently. He could feel the long forgotten thumping of his heart underneath his hand and sighed frustratedly. 

“Of course this job came with a downside!” He complained loudly over his friends groans of pain. 

“Exactly...what is happening here? Cause I would like an explanation!” Nick shouted as he tried to move his head towards his friend. 

“The lord has not only returned our souls to our bodies...but he’s effectively brought us back from the dead.” Clay groaned. 

The rest of the group with the exception of sloth, who just snored, groaned loudly as well. 

Now, their mission has begun. Time to find those souls.


	2. <GREED>

Chapter 2 <> GREED

  
  


The five deadly sins, after finally getting a hold of their bearings, began trying to find the exit of the extremely dark and warm cave. Zak, being the sloth sin, fell behind his group of friends. He was dragging his feet, taking one step after another, slowly and steadily, so as to not fall and cause the roof to collapse in on top of everyone, killing them all...again, effectively making them fail the mission. Eventually, after 34 minutes of endless walking, the cosy warm feeling of the cave and darkness, one that was, oh so similar, to his bed in hell, combined together and sapped up the remainder of the energy he might have possessed had the conditions not been so perfect. He called over to his friends and warned them, he knew he was going to fall, and he knew that if he did they wouldn’t make it. 

“Guyyys…” he called out to his friends as loud as his vocal cords would allow him, but it just came out as a quiet whimper. Vincent, the Pride sin, looked behind the group, and noticed Zak, looking drowsy and unstable, his body swaying as if he was about to come crashing down again. 

“Dave, it’s Zak!” He shouted fearfully, and pointed toward his sleepy, destructive friend. He knew Dave, the wrath sin, was the only sin among them who was strong enough to handle Zak’s tremendous dead weight head on. 

Dave whipped his head around, and moved faster than lightning over to the now collapsing Zak, who was already fast asleep by now. Dave managed to catch him right before his body hit the floor, the stalagmites and stalactites of the cave still shook ever so slightly from the hand of Zak’s that hit the ground, letting bits of debris and dust fall on the sin's heads. When the tremors finally ceased, they all let out a collective sigh of relief, the sins snapped their heads to the snoring Zak. Nick was already half way down the cave when he stopped and turned back, realizing Dave had caught Zak in time. 

“I thought we were all gonna die!.... again.” Nick nervously whistled to his friends, placing his hands behind his back, he rocked back and forth on his heels. His awkwardness about the situation didn’t really make it better but nobody cared to point it out. 

Nick’s friends already knew that the greedy one would have just ran for his life before thinking of worrying about anyone else. That’s just who he was, but they were all still close, despite their obviously clashing personalities and vast differences. They really would in reality do just about anything for each other, they all still cared. 

“Zak get the hell off of me. I’m NOT carryin’ your lazy ass around.” Dave shook Zak violently, almost giving him whiplash, but that didn’t phase anyone.

A sudden realization had hit him square in the face, along with the ponder of why the hell didn’t he think about this before? “Where’s his floaty pillow thing?” He grumbled 

Sounds of “oooh’s” came upon Vincent, Clay, and Nick. 

“Did he forget it back in hell?” Clay wondered, a confused look forming on his face.

Nick facepalmed at the stupidity of his friend. 

“Of course he didn’t forget it! It’s like his favorite thing besides sleep!”

“Ok then smartass. Where is it? You probably stole it! you did it once you’d do it again.” Clay turned and flicked Nick's forehead with his index finger and thumb.

“That doesn’t mean I stole it this time, and did you just FLICK ME-“

“Ugh, both of you shut the fuck up! I forgot I could use it!” Zak sighed tiredly, uncovering his ears, he clapped his hands together and separated them. In his hands was now a mortal sized striped blue and white body pillow. A groan then escaped the shortest Sin.

“Nice going stupid! It’s mini, perfect for your size.” Vincent teased, the rest of the sins snickering and laughing at the pride sins joke. 

“I may be short, but I can still kick your ass anytime Vince.” Zak clapped back, his squinted eyes obviously glaring at him, and jumped on the now levitating pillow. “Don’t forget to pull me along idiots.” The pillow raised him to the level of everyone else’s height and the ever sleepy sin slipped his eyes shut, finally able to drift off to uninterrupted sleep.

“Welp. He’s out cold.” Vincent stated when the sloth sin started snoring again. “So…who's gonna pull him, cause I know I’m not.” Vincent laughed, his French accent coming to life from his amusement.

“.....”

Nobody responded at first.

“NOT IT!” Three of the sin’s screech and turn to the one who didn’t speak fast enough. Vincent, grumbled something under his breath and grabbed on to a corner of Zak’s floating pillow. The rest giggled amongst each other as they watched their prideful friend being forced to put his pride aside and help their lazy friend.

  
  


<><><><><>

  
  


Finally seeing light from across the cave, the group, minus the sleeping sloth, began to jump and dance around from joy before sprinting as fast as they could to the bright outside. Vincent still tugging Zak along, they arrive out to an open area, a lush forest right ahead and a large river clear to the right. The sin’s breathed in the fresh clean air, and calmed. Then, an obnoxiously loud snore rose from the passed out Zak abruptly stopping the calming atmosphere. Dave, having had enough of the sound while he was trying to take in the nice air, spun around and stomped towards Zak’s body on his floating pillow.

“Wait wait, Dave chill out for a second!” Nick cried, running over to Dave to try and get him to stop and see reason. 

“Uh oh someone’s mad~” Clay mewed teasingly at his friend, a smirk pulling on his lips, Nick turned his head towards the lustful one and glared, now was definitely not the time. 

Vincent tried to shake Zak awake to ready himself, for the impact of a punch their friend was about to throw onto him. 

“ZAK! DAVE IS GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS NOW GET UP!” 

Like that was a magic sentence for him, he opened his eyes swiftly, his wide and tired eyes locking in on the oncoming threat coming towards him. Just in time to avoid the knuckle sandwich his friend was about to dish out, Zak rolled off his pillow and landed on his butt. The soft earth of the mortal plane was nowhere near as strong and sturdy as the metal flooring in hell. As Zak hit the ground, he created a skull shattering shake. The entrance to the cave collapsed in on itself, blocking any way of reentry, and the soil under him squeezed together creating a mini crater. The trees somehow didn’t go toppling down and just violently shook.

Glaring up at his attacker, and annoyance being laced heavily in his voice, Zak shouted at him. 

“NICE GOING GENIUS! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO IF HUMANS NOTICE THIS SHIT!” Zak was wide awake now, his exhaustion was still clearly sticking to him, but besides that he was more than awake for the moment. 

Everyone exhaled and facepalmed at Dave’s impulsive behavior. 

“Whatever. It’s not like we have to leave this place untouched, and humans don’t notice anything that isn’t the smartphone in their hands, we’re fine.” Dave shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, like he was keeping an eye on them. 

“You could’ve killed me. You and I both know you're strong enough to do that.” Zak whined, his friend knew how strong he was and that Zak, even awake, was extremely weak in comparison if they were to ever fight.

“Mehhh, I'm sure you could’ve taken it. Plus it’s bright outside now, shouldn’t you be waking up anyway?” Dave asked pointedly, having visited his friend's circle of never ending naps before, he knew the introduction of light like the sun could force the sleepiest one there awake. 

“Bruh moment, only one of those is 100 percent true, the first was just an assumption! Just cause I’m a little ‘heavy’ doesn’t mean I’m stro-” Zak argued, hoping his friend understood what he could’ve done had Zak not woke up. 

“LOOK!! I’m sorry, ok-“ Dave tried to counter before he was interrupted. 

“Can you guys stop fighting and focus on the main issue!? The caves entry is closed, how are we supposed to get back in and go to hell!?” Vincent says rubbing his forehead and pushing up his glasses as they tried to slip down his nose. 

“Are you saying I’m fucking STUCK here? I wanted to come and maybe stay, but on my own terms.. I don’t want to be STUCK.” Nick finally spoke up swaying forwards and backwards on his heels again. He usually did this action when scared, anxious, or worried about something. The group noticed his body language and all decided collectively to calm down and assess the situation to soothe their fearful friend.

Standing up, Zak walked to the greed sin and placed a hand lightly on his back. “we’re going to be fine, Nick.” 

“Group hug~?” Clay extended his arms, smiling widely and innocently, as innocent as his sin lust, would allow him to be. The effort alone was enough for Nick as he squeezed his closest friend. 

Everyone rushed into a tight circle, even Dave had moved to the embrace, and added to the hug around Nick. A gentle, greedy sinner. 

  
  
  
  


“Clay. Stop squeezing my ass.”

“I can’t help it~”


	3. <PURIST SOUL>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skephalo  
> \o7

Chapter 3 <> PURIST SOUL

  
  


After around 14 minutes of walking through the forest, offering friendly conversation with each other, they eventually reached the end of the forest and a city. All the sin’s, except Zak and Nick, were in awe with the tall buildings and lights. Nick had already snuck to the mortal world 10 years ago, so he’d already seen these sights, bigger ones in fact. 

Zak’s reason was a bit different from his greedy friends’. Having died a while after all the other sin’s, it reminded him of his past life as a mortal with his best friend. Missed, and then eventually ignored, phone calls from the hospital, trying to tell him his friend was in a car crash, and wanted comfort as he was dying. 

But he was resigned to sleeping through every single one and when he finally did wake up and notice the missed calls, he had proceeded to pretend they weren’t there, going back to his nap instead of calling back. His sleep was more important than someone who always interrupted it, and he paid the price for it.

“Zak, you ok?” A monotone, deep voice breaking his thoughts in half. 

“Ya I’m fine. Let’s go already.” Zak yawned casually and picked up his pillow, making it half the size it was before, he carried it under one of his arms and the other stuffing his hand into his hoodie pocket. 

The sin’s continued to walk, every so often having to pry Nick’s cold dead hands away from a window that showed off the latest accessory. “YO. Look at THOSE... Wait- ARE THOSE TIE- DYE JORDANS?!” Nick pressed his finger against the glass of a shoe store, the people inside giving him weirded out looks. 

“Nick! Come on! We’re gonna go get some food at this diner over here!! Hurry your ass up! WE NEED YOUR MONEY!” Vincent shouted from the other side of the street. Nick spun on his heels and bolted after them, figuring out they were about to leave him.

  
  


Choosing a large C-shaped booth seat, the Sins sat down. Zak on the edge so he could easily lay down with his pillow on the corner of the table. Beside him were Vincent, Dave, Clay then Nick on the other end corner of the booth, directly across from Zak. Clay started up a conversation with everyone laughing and getting along, then Zak felt drowsy. 

Taking his pillow, he placed it on the empty round table and laid his head down, closing his eyes, at first facing the group until he heard Clay speak. 

“Damn Zak~ you look so sexy when you sleep~.” An eruption of chuckles and giggles filled the air as Zak flipped Clay off, his eyes still closed, and turned his head away from them, quickly drifting off to sleep. Hearing a small ‘boo!’ From Clay after he did so.

The waiter walked over soon after, soft, polite, and graceful steps approached the group, and a drooling Zak. The group’s laughter comes to a stop as they realize Zak is still asleep, the waiter stood there patiently, not entirely sure if they should try to wake the sleeping boy up. That would’ve been rude to ruin his sleep, so the waiter waited, a small smile still on their face. 

“AY YO ZAK.” Nick said, not loud enough. 

“That’s it.” The wrath sin reached over Vincent and slapped Zak’s head. If he could reach, he would slap the shit out of his face. Zak stirred slowly and groaned. 

“Dave.. I swear.. I’m gonna-“ he looked up and froze.

Zak’s pupils dilated almost comically large and his mouth parted slightly, as his gaze was met with the kindest, most gentle smile he had ever seen in all his several centuries of life. 

The waiter had thin-framed glass just like Vincent, but nothing like Vincent at the same time, brunette smooth straight hair, combed and brushed to perfection across his forehead, just barely out of his eyes, and the best sight still hasn’t been mentioned. They had satanly beautiful viridescent eyes, it looked as though lime green glitter had been sprinkled in. These eyes were green like Clay’s but Clay’s eyes were nothing compared to theirs. Zak’s cheeks turned hot and red, the sudden and unfamiliar burning sensation didn’t phase him at the moment as he took in what was before him.

“Hi! I’m Darryl, and I’ll be your server for tonight.” Zak’s heart stopped and started again after hearing his voice. He thought he might have had a mini heart attack. Zak was wide awake now. The most awake he had ever been. 

  
  


Darryl looked away from the flustered stranger and asked “What can I get for you all?” Innocently and casually, not at all realizing his effect on the still staring, and wide eyed Zak. The sin of Lust noticed though. 

  
  


“I’ll take the Lasagna.” Nick said to the waiter, making use of the word ‘take’.

“Oh! And I’ll have the pork rillettes.” Vincent smiled, placing down his menu. Dave grunted and looked to the French sin, annoyance in his eyes. Vincent remembered his friend didn’t like people eating pig products around him so he picked back up his menu and asked for something else. Dave, being pleased with his friend's speedy change, turned to the waiter and requested a vegetarian option, asking for an extra helping of fries, or anything potato related.

“And now, how about you two?” Darryl grins, looking at both Clay, and a still gawking Zak.

Coughing to get Zak’s head out of the clouds, he smiled a mischievous and knowing grin, then winked at the Sloth sin. Clay decided to mess with his younger friend a little. 

“What do _you_ prefer here~?” Zak blinked at the Lust sin, assuming his tone of voice was just him normally talking. 

Clapping his hands together, Darryl's eyes lit up somehow even more.

“Oh!” Excitement in his tone and leaned over the table to tap a picture. His face now even closer to the already red Zak. “I’d say… ooh, the rib-eye steak! It comes with this sweet, but delicious cranberry sauce!” Darryl smiled kindly to Clay and returned back to his beginning position, and pushing up his glasses as he did so, a small blush dusting his cheeks from his excitement. 

That’s when the group noticed that something sweet began to fill the air, it smelled faintly of sweet caramel.

Clay then raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued by this and the mortal himself.

“We’ll both have that then~.” He purred, winking and biting his bottom lip seductively at the waiter, Clay then slid his gaze to Zak who whipped his head around to his friend, a hateful, jealous glare covering his face. 

Clay smirked, knowing full well what he was doing and looked back to the waiter to gauge his reaction. Clay couldn’t wait to see the embarrassment on the waiter's face. 

Then he saw that Darryl the waiter was so extremely virtuous that it was terrifying. 

Darryl looked at Clay, a warm and pure smile on his face. His clear sinless aura leaking out of his pores exponentially more and harder than before, and the sinners could each smell that sweet caramel scent as well as they could smell the food around them.

“I’ll have that out for you right away!” Darryl gave a nod to the group and walked off with his notepad. 

Watching the incredibly pure mortal walk off, the caramel scent fading as he leaves, Zak is finally able to pry his eyes away, and turns to look at his friends, they all are staring trying to process what happened with mouths open. 

“That was… the purest… most righteous, mortal soul I have EVER laid eyes on. I’ve lived the most years in this world compared to anyone here, I should know.” Dave said stunned, rubbing his eyes, his sinful soul was writhing within his body, and it was uncomfortable, but he knew that this was the kind of soul he should be afraid of, too pure and innocent. It was something that could make a sinner change his ways, and that scared him, a murderer and a violent sin, to the core of his soul. 

“Bro, did you SEE how he didn’t even react to Clay?” Nick questioned, just as shocked as everyone else. All of his friends had even reacted to Clay’s flirtatious behavior AT LEAST once.

“You saw me?” Clay turned to Nick and then to his other two friends, Vincent and Dave. 

“Of course we saw you! We also saw _you,_ Zak.” Vincent laughed knowingly. The four of them teasing and poking at their lazy friend.

Though Clay was pretty quiet, he teased along lightly as well, his brain was turning some gears trying to figure some things out.

Zak hid his face in his pillow and groaned into it. Hesitantly, he lifted his head from his safe space and chuckled nervously. 

“Pfft, I’m too tired to feel anything anyway. So enough with the meaningless joking around. What are we gonna do about this?” He asked, clearly wanting to direct the attention away from his reaction.

“Well, we can’t really make him a sin, seeing as I really don’t think he will or has the capability to _truly_ sin.” One of the group pointed out. 

“Same, I didn’t sense any sinner aura. Maybe there was some in there, but it was just drowned out by the overflowing pureness.” Another stated, the group, minus Zak, nodding their heads and humming in agreement that they had noticed that as well.

“Well that sucks doesn’t it? Guess we just have to leave him alone and stop talking about him!” Zak shrugs and lays back down face first on his pillow, attempting to get rid of the uncomfortable and new feeling still on his ears and cheeks.

He felt something moving in his stomach. Zak hadn’t felt like this before, and he didn't like it at all. It felt like his already low energy was being sucked away at a faster rate, yet he felt alive. He just wanted to sleep, that’s the only thing that would ever make him happy, right?

But even after he tried desperately to get his eyes closed and slip back into the oblivion of sleep, it wouldn’t come to embrace him no matter how hard he tried and he was getting steadily frustrated by his new feelings and emotions, just wishing to go to sleep to ignore it for the time being. 

He closed his eyes, scrunching them shut forcefully, he laid there in the darkness of his own mind and tried to think about the mission, his new mortal body, his dark soul thumping around his chest, anything to keep his mind off the mortal who made him feel... _things_ . The mortal who made him _feel_ in general. It wasn’t something that Zak wanted to experience so he tried to run away from it.

But his escape didn’t last for too long as he heard the light footsteps returning, a small bit of humming following them and the drool worthy smell of caramel wafting over to the table. 

Zak is still not sure why, but his body reacted on its own, making him sit upright, eyes open and bright, and a light blush on his cheeks, his heart and soul moved quicker in his chest as his eyes landed on the pure soul. This made Clay focus more on him, he knew things about desire, and this was clearly Zak’s first time encountering a deep desire and desperate want for a person's heart and body. 

It was cute. 

The waiter, Darryl, had returned with food and the sins felt their stomachs growl in unison, the noise making a couple of people look at them warily. 

They all chuckled nervously and waited to dig in as soon as their food was in front of them, their bodies urging them to sustain themselves. 

Zak held his pillow in his arms as his eyes lit up at the food in front of him, he looked so cute and it was clear to everyone around him that he looked like a baby. 

Darryl smiled and looked at the pillow the boy was holding in his arms, it looked more comfortable than any pillow he’d ever seen before. 

“I like that pillow you have there.” He stated as he continued to hand out the food to the group. 

Zak was too entranced by the food to realize what he was saying before his mouth started moving. 

“Thanks, it’s actually a magical cloud given to me by Satan, because of my sin in the circle of hell where I reside, which is sloth if you were wondering, but it’s physical form is just this pillow. I guess.” He spoke before picking up a fork and digging into the food, the flavor erupting into his mouth and making him smile and groan at the delicious taste. 

The rest of the group froze in place, their eyes going wide at the smaller sin, who was happily eating his food, before they looked to the mortal. A cold sweat broke out over all of them from nervousness. 

Darryl giggled in amusement, covering his mouth as the small noises escaped, his eyes were closed and the blush on his cheeks never seemed to fade. Zak was sure that if this boy wanted, he could change Zak’s ways and make him no longer a sin. Even if the younger was bound to his sin because of the actions he took in his last life, he felt that this amount of purity could change him despite what he did. 

“You sound like someone who uses tumblr, and that’s so cute!” He said softly before calming himself, smiling to the group. 

“You all enjoy your meal, please let me know if you need anything!” He said quietly before leaving the hungry sins to devour their food like animals. 

Clay watched Zak gulp and look nervous as he watched the mortal walk away, oh heaven no, he was not going to let the younger boy let the mortal go. 

“Oh! Real quick I do need something!” Clay called to Darryl before he got too far. 

The mortal turned back and smiled politely.

“Yes, what would you like sir?” Darryl answered softly, his face never showing anything but kindness and it made Dave uncomfortable, since he was a violent sin, seeing someone in any plane of existence just be so kind when they’re probably being inconvenienced was foreign and gross. He gagged discreetly before Vincent elbowed him and whispered a quiet ‘be nice!’ Under his breath. 

“Well my friend Zak here would like to have your number?~ and maybe a date with you later on~?” He purred as he smirked up at the mortal from his spot. 

Zak’s face erupted into a bright red and he buried his face into his pillow, what are these things he’s feeling?! And why does he like how it feels when it doesn’t feel all that nice?! 

Darryl blushed a bright pink before turning to the embarrassed sin and smiling softly at his attempt at hiding his blush. 

He started to write on his little notepad before tearing the piece of paper off and slipping it onto the table near Zak. 

“I don’t get off until late today, but we can go for coffee in the morning, just give me a call.” The mortal smiled softly before walking away completely, and Clay could see the blush on the tips of his ears. 

Eventually after wolfing down a large amount of food, a different waiter came up to the group with the bill. 

Zak was kinda sad about that but kept Darryl’s number with him anyways in his hoodie pocket, holding on to it like it might fly away if he didn’t.

When the new mortal got close, Vincent could smell something extremely sour coming off of him, he looked to the others to see if they reacted as well, but their faces were all pretty neutral and looking at the human indifferently. 

He ignored the smell until the new mortal spoke. 

“I have your bill here.” And that’s when Vincent knew why he was the only one who could smell him like this. 

Vincent could feel the man’s soul aura, and it was tainted by sin, Pride to be exact. 

Vincent was studying how the man could be tainted by pride when Zak spoke up. 

“Where is Darryl?” The smaller sin asked shyly, clear favoritism on his face through a blush. 

The man crinkled his nose and looked down at Zak with disgust, ah, he was adamant about being homophobic. The scent got worse and the rest of the group started to smell it as well. 

Dave noticed the man looking down at his friend like he wanted to kill him, and he felt his rage boiling up inside of him. How dare this mortal? How **dare** he look down on his friend for liking someone.

He reached into his pocket, his fingers tracing his small knife in preparation to pounce, his grip on the table starting to make it break, his eyes glaring into the mortal with such hatred that it could’ve killed the man on the spot. 

Clay noticed and got scared, he knew that mortals have never been entirely ok with homosexuality, but the fact that even after all this time, there were still people who were like this made him angry and afraid. 

But right now he wasn’t exactly afraid of the mortal’s judgement, rather he was afraid of what Dave might do to this human for his behavior. 

He couldn’t risk them going to jail and having no way out for murder. 

“Hey! So, uhh, we’re ready to pay our bill!” He said nervously as he tried to break the tension, a shaky smile made him look awkward and clearly uncomfortable, but it changed the subject quickly. 

“Yes. Here’s the bill.” The mortal snapped as he handed it to Clay and walked away with his nose in the air, the sour stench that surrounded him following and letting the sins breathe. 

“That slimy sin of a-” Dave hissed as the handle of his knife started to show out of his pocket. 

Clay cleared his throat and looked at Dave pointedly. The wrath sin rolled his eyes, and huffed violently, before crossing his arms and leaning back into the cushions. 

“Nicky~! Can you go pay this bill for us, sweet cheeks~!” Clay purred in an attempt to distract the group from the awkward tension. It seemed to work as Dave huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes, Zak and Vincent chuckling quietly. 

“No.” 

That...wasn’t the answer he was expecting…

“What do you mean ‘no.’?!” Dave growled, his previous irritation returning as he turned to face the greedy one, slamming a hand down on the table. 

Nick flinched but crossed his arms and looked at Dave. 

“I’m. Not. Paying. The stupid. Bill.” He said slowly, his eyes narrowing more with each word until he was full on glaring at the violent one. 

By now, Dave's face had begun to rival the color of the red hoodie he was wearing, his body was shaking and his teeth were visible in a snarl. 

Clay knew what was gonna happen next and quickly moved out of the way. 

Dave launched himself in Nick's direction, a fire burning in his eyes from his previous annoyance. 

“Ooooo~” Clay laughed as he watched the fireworks, his hands in the air and leaning back so the wrath sin had room. “Kinky~!” He joked. 

Nick had no time to react before Dave had his rough and calloused hands around his neck, the older sin's fingers tightening their grip until Nick’s air circulation cut off and he felt himself choking. 

Dave started to shake Nick violently before stopping, looking him in the eyes and loosening his grip a bit. 

“Pay. The. Bill.” He said harshly, his eyes turning red from his rage and intent to kill the greedy one then and there. 

“Get off of me! It’s my money and we’re in public, you’ll get arrested for assault!!” Nick choked out as he tried to pry the hands from his throat, hoping the older sin would see reason that everybody wouldn’t just ignore this if he continued.

“Nick, just pay the bill already, we're broke as shit without you!” Zak spoke up, his blush was gone and he tired of the fighting and loud sounds emitting from his friends. 

“Fine!!!” Nick screeched, His face now turning a light shade of blue as his mouth gaped open like a fish. 

Dave gave one last squeeze as a warning, then released his grasp around his friends throat. Nick rubbed his neck, glaring pointedly at his friend, before he closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, like he was praying to some higher being, but he wasn’t. 

Slowly, he took his hands apart, and several 100 dollar bills formed in his palms. His power was different than all of the other sin’s. It allowed him to form any type of currency in thin air similarly to Zak’s magic pillow forming. Opening his eyes, he slammed it on the table and slid it over to Clay, a look of annoyance dancing in his eyes as he did so before pocketing the rest of the money he created. 

  
  


<><><><><>

  
  


The sinful friends made their way down the town toward their houses destination, following Vincent, walking fast away from the scene they had created earlier.

“Jeez dude! You didn’t have to strangle me like that!” Nick whined, rubbing the blooming red mark on his neck, glaring at Dave who was walking alongside them quietly. 

“Mehhhh.” Dave shrugged his hands in his pockets and a look of indifference on his neutral face. He didn’t really care if the greedy sin was upset at him.

When they arrived outside the house their lord had told them about, they gasped in unison. The neighborhood was packed to the brim with beautiful homes but this one was amazing. It was a huge two story home with a decently sized porch, a large yard, and beautiful rose bushes. It was colored white with dark trim and looked brand spanking new. 

Nick’s eyes grew wide at the sight of the beautiful home and his smile stretched across his face as his excitement grew. 

The sloth sin, already growing tired just thinking about his soft bed inside waiting for him, and what tomorrow would bring, ran to the house first. They all already had keys, corresponding with their favorite color, just like their phones. Dave’s was a crimson red similar to blood, Vincent royal purple, Nick pitch black, Clay grass green, and Zak’s was sky blue. 

  
  


His friends walked up behind him as he swung the deep brown door open by the golden handle. In awe, the five stepped inside and wandered around, there was a staircase that led to the second floor, a large living room that had a flatscreen tv and a fireplace, the kitchen was fully stocked with food and stainless steel appliances, and the bedrooms themselves were incredible and very roomy, already set up with beds and clothes in the closets. The group was amazed by the place and ran to pick their rooms. 

Dave had picked the biggest room, calling dibs before anybody else could get there, and by using some magic, he had the walls painted a dark crimson color to match what his circle of hell was like, a large bed that was fit for a king, a sparring dummy that took no real damage from his weapons, and a place that hung all of his swords. He was satisfied by it. 

Clay had the second biggest room, and this one had a balcony view. He decorated it by having the walls painted a dark forest green, and almost the entire room was blankets and pillows, since the Lust circle was full of harems, there were places left and right to get busy whenever the hell you wanted. He fluffed the pillows and positioned blankets before shutting and locking his door. 

Vincent had the last bedroom on the second floor, his was more modest, consisting of a twin bed with grey sheets, walls painted a light purple, LED strips along the edge of the ceiling, and a computer setup for research. 

Zak chose the room closest to the front door, which was the smallest room, and he had the walls painted a light sky blue, set up scented candles that smelled of vanilla or lavender, and covered his large bed that took up most of the room with blankets and pillows.

Nick had the attic, which he promptly filled with a bed and some items he had snagged through the day they were in the city. Smiling at his items as he began to organize them. 

With everyone now settled in their chosen room, Zak jumped on his new bed, put Darryl’s number into his blue phone and sent a message telling him to call when he was done with work. He was just about to drift off then remembered he was a heavy sleeper and sent another message saying to call a few times to wake him up. With that, he took his 6th nap of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three is the test. let me and my co author know if you enjoyed so far :)

**Author's Note:**

> point out any typos pls


End file.
